Nothing But A Dream
by Queen of the Damned xx
Summary: [Improved] When we dream...we hope that is only a dream. Nothing more. But...what happens when we can't tell a lie from the truth?


**Nothing But A Dream**

"So I see you have gotten the boy?" The voice was cold, and almost dead sounding. The red eyes danced upon the knocked out boy. Potter. The name made him sick, almost shameful.

"Yes, Master." The hooded figured spoke quickly, hovering over the young boy. Eyeing him carefully.

"Let's…play with his mind a little before we decide to kill him. Here, give him this." The potion vile was ice cold, and inside was a blue-red liquid. Looking rather unappetizing. The hooded figure grinned and popped the cork off of the bottle as the 'thing' hiding in the shadows left quickly in a flash of black robes.

"Now, boy…it's time to face…your dreams." The other Death Eater cackled, pouring the liquid contents down the boy's throat, and forcing him to swallow it. Laughing, he exited the room, closing the door, leaving Harry lying on the floor, beginning to dream…

* * *

Harry's eyes opened, and it was rather light, the sound of voices awakened him more, causing him to sit up. "Ouch…" He groaned, his head throbbing violently.

"Harry, you must've hit your head pretty hard." Hermione said, chewing on her lower lip and glancing up frequently.

"What happened?" He asked, holding the side of his head and gazing at every single on of his friends.

"Malfoy pushed you down the stairs. You hit your head pretty hard there, mate." Ron said, placing a hand on the boy's back to help steady him as he rose to his feet. Looking around more closely he noticed that they weren't in the school at all. It looked like the Burrow…but then again it looked like…like Diagon Alley. He blinked a few times, and pinched himself. It felt real enough, but was it?

"Where are we…guys?" They were gone, just like that, they were gone, and there he was standing in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, staring directly into the eyes of…Ginny? But her eyes were red…big and red…and she wasn't acting like herself.

"Kill him…make him bleed…make him suffer…" She hissed – really…she was _hissing_ – she moved towards him, in a snake like motion. The metal weapon in his hand now apparent. Harry looked at the shiny sword. _Albus Dumbledore_… Harry gaped at the name, unaware of the girl moving even closer to him. "Make him bleed…make him scream…" She hissed again.

"No…it's a dream." He looked up. "I…I'm just dreaming. This isn't real!" He bellowed, clutching the sword for dear life. The evil cackling made him look up into the sky. The Dark Mark hovered above them.

"Oh it is real, my dear boy. It's as real as it'll get." The bodiless voice drifted around Harry, but he just shook his head.

"IT'S NOT REAL! I LOVE GINNY! THIS ISN'T REAL!" He screamed, watching as she came closer laughing. "It's not real…it's not real. It's just a dream…" He whispered, noticing the searing pain in his hand, he was bleeding…what a idiot…he'd cut himself with the sword…he was scared…terrified. He was set on believing this was nothing but a dream…

"You foolish…foolish boy. You're not dreaming…" The voice cackled again. Harry nodded.

"I'm only dreaming…" He muttered. "I'M ONLY DREAMING!" He yelled again, falling to his knees, almost in tears.

"HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!" The screaming forced the boys eyes open as two more squirming figures were tossed in the dungeon, landing hard on the cold floor by him. The voice was no doubt that of Hermione Granger. The girl launched herself onto the boy, knocking his glasses off. "We were so worried. We followed you…" She explained, letting go only after Ron pried her off.

"Ginny got away, lucky girl." Ron muttered, putting his face in his hands. "Harry, you're shaking…" The red head added, his face going pale.

"I-I'm okay…" Potter stamemred, fixing his glasses, and leaning slightly on Hermione. "It was only a dream…" He grumbled.

"What?" The other two asked in unison. Harry shook his head.

"Nothing…" He added taking a deep shaky breath. His hands felt…cold and…wet. It was dark, but he could almost see the dark red liquid seeping from his palms. He gasped, causing the other two to jump. "But…" He looked at the other two, his eyes wide. "Did I fall down stairs?" He asked quickly.

"W-what?" Hermione blinked, and moved further away from the boy. "N-no Harry y-you didn't fall d-down stairs. What're you talking about? Voldemort took you…" She informed him.

"But I'm bleeding…in my d-dream…I sliced myself on a sword, on my palms…now I'm bleeding…" He said staring down at his blood soaked hands. There was no pain anymore…just blood. Ron went ghostly white again.

"I don't like b-blood…" He groaned, burying his face in Hermione's shoulder. Harry said nothing, he paid no attention to them… It seemed like it was nothing but a dream…it had to be…Voldemort was just playing tricks on him. But Voldemort…he felt woozy… Harry let out a small groan and swayed a little, hitting the floor again. Hermione screamed and Ron shook him, but he didn't move.

"Nothing…but a dream…" He muttered, going oddly still.

"Ron…he's not…" She shook her head, but he nodded, sitting back on his heels.

"Yea, and we're next Hermione." He said softly, his fingers lacing through hers. "I'll miss Ginny…and the rest of my family. Most of all…I'll miss being with you." He turned to look at her. "When they come to get us, promise me you'll try to get away. Promise?" She was silent as she gave his hand a tight squeeze.

"We'll get out of here together…for Harry." She said, wiping away the tears that poured down her cheeks. Ron gave a nervous grin and nodded. They sat, facing what they knew was the door, Harry Potter, laying stone cold beside them. Still they wished…that all this was

_Nothing but a dream…_


End file.
